


Share Your Warmth

by philindaisy



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You' - Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindaisy/pseuds/philindaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha has to keep Clint alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Clintasha + 100 Ways to say 'I love you' #70 (You're warm)
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr[here](http://romanoffbartons.tumblr.com/post/129508107683/clintasha-70)
> 
> Stop by [my Tumblr](http://romanoffbartons.tumblr.com/ask) and say hi! Maybe send me a [prompt](http://romanoffbartons.tumblr.com/post/129472856583/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) while you're at it?

“Promise me something,” Natasha says, placing another cool cloth on Clint’s head.

“Y-yeah,” he manages to say, but it’s barely audible.

“Promise me you’re not going to die on me out here, Clint. Promise me that.”

“Tasha-”

“Clint.”

“I’m free-freezing,” Clint shakes, trying to take slow steady breaths and avoid her question.

“You’re burning up,” she says, feeling his forehead despite the visible sweat. Each passing minute without extraction worries her more and more.

An in and out mission in Budapest has turned into a nightmare. First a firefight, which they were prepared for, but Clint had still been shot. Second, she had made the call for extraction once they made it back to their safe house, but SHIELD had to lay low and refrain from sending in teams due to news coverage from the events. They were running out of luck and Natasha was afraid that her partner wouldn’t last much longer.

He hadn’t been shot anywhere necessarily fatal, just the shoulder, but the blood loss and no doubt infection weren’t making the situation any better. In normal circumstances, the bullet would be removed by medical professionals, not Natasha, and he would have been easily taken care of and guaranteed a full recovery within a few days.

Clint’s covered in as many blankets as Natasha can find in the rundown safe house, but it hasn’t been enough to keep him warm as his fever spiked. Nothing was working and all she could think to do next was curl up under the blankets next to him and try to share her warmth.

So, that’s what she did. She climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his uninjured shoulder. He was warm, a lot warmer than usual due to the infection and injury, but Natasha could feel him shaking and that scared her

_I don’t make promises,_ Natasha thought, _but I promise you this time, you’re going to be okay. You have to be; for yourself, for me… for us._

“Mmm,” Clint mumbles, barely able to move as he tightens his uninjured arm around her, pulling her closer, “You’re warm.”

“You can feel that?” she asks, raising her head to look at him. His eyes are open, watching her. Through the worry and panic, Natasha hadn’t realize how much she missed the gaze of his blue eyes on her.

“Mmhmm,” he says, nodding slightly. The last minute has been the most movement he’s made in hours.

With his eyes on her and the fact that his body is registering the warmth of her own, Natasha finally believes that he’s going to make it, that he’s going to be okay.


End file.
